poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Station of Awakening
Ace is falling in his Dream Ace: I've been having these weird though lately.. like, is any of this were real? Or not. (Then the theme "Simple and Clean (Remix)" starts playing) : Your giving me, too many things : lately, your all I need, you smiled at me : and said (and said, and said, and said) : Don't get me wrong I love you, : but does that mean I have to lead, you farther, : when we are older you will understand : what I meant when I said : No, I don't think life is quite that simple. : When you walk away, : you don't hear me say : please, oh baby, don't go, : simple and clean : is the way that your : making me feel tonight, : it's hard to let it go. : Hold me, : whatever lies beyond this morning : is a little later on, : regardless of warnings, : the future doesn't scare me at all, : nothing's like before. : Hold me, : whatever lies beyond this morning : is a little later on, : regardless of warnings, : the future doesn't scare me at all, : nothing's like before. (Ace is wonder where is he is) Mysterious Voice: So much to do Ace: Who's there? Mysterious Voice: so little time... Ace: What are talking about? Mysterious Voice: Take your time. Mysterious Voice: Don't be afraid. Ace: Why would I be afraid? Mysterious Voice: The door is still shut. Mysterious Voice: Now, step forward. Mysterious Voice: Can you do it? Ace: Sure, Doc. (He step close to the Light and he saw 3 Pedestal with 3 Weapons) Mysterious Voice: Power sleeps within you. Mysterious Voice: If you give it form... Mysterious Voice: It will give you strength. Mysterious Voice: Choose well. Ace: How can I choose. Maybe I go to the Sword. He jump the Pedestal and he look at the sword Mysterious Voice: The Power of Warrior. Invisible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek. Ace: Yep! And he's sword is gone Mysterious Voice: Your path is set. Now what will you give up? Ace: You're saying that have to give up a weapon. He went to the Shield Mysterious Voice: The Power of Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield to repel all. You give up this power? Ace: Yeah. And then the Shield is gone Mysterious Voice: You've chosen the power of Warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you seek? Ace: Yes, doc. And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened and then he's sword appeared Mysterious Voice: You've gained the power to fight. Ace: Talk about having a sword. And then a dark creature appeared Ace: What are they? Mysterious Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. Ace: This is going to get messy He is fighting them and a dark creature is behind him Mysterious Voice: Behind you! Ace is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in and he's in another Station of Awakened and he saw a Door Ace: A Door. (He tried to open it) I can't open this. And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the light and he's in Acmetropolis) Ace: I'm back home? Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself. Ace saw his Friends Tech, Rev and Duck Tech: What's is that you're afraid? Ace: Getting Old. Tech: Getting Old is scary. Rev: What's most important about you? Ace: Being Number one. Rev: Is being Number one is such a big deal? Duck: What do you want outta life? Ace: The see rare sights. Duck: To see rare sight, huh? Mysterious Voice: You're afraid of getting old. You want to be Number One. You want to see rare sights. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Ace: Sounds good to me. Mysterious Voice: The Day you will open the Door is both far off and very near. And then ace is in another Station awakening and some Dark Creatures has appeared Ace: You guys again? Here we go. He is fighting them with his Dream Sword and they all gone Ace: That's all of them. And then saw a light Ace: Is that a light? He step on it and then the beam of light is making a Platform Ace: Where's it heading to? He walk across the Platform and he's in another Station of Awakened and saw a light Mysterious Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. Ace is looking at he's shadow has rise up Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget... Ace is going to run away to the stair and then it's gone, so he has no choice but to fight his shadow Ace: Looks like i have to fight you. He is fighting he's shadow and then he's shadow house been Defeated, but then his sword has disappeared Ace: What the!? Ace fall down and he cannot break free from the Darkness and the he's shadow is going to collapse with him Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget. Ace is too late to break free Mysterious Voice: You are the one who will open the door.